


Kite x Is x Sleepy

by HanaKaicho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, baby gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Kite sat partially reclined, holding Gon on his chest. Gon had his ear against Kite’s chest, sucking his thumb and kneading Kite’s shirt with his free hand.





	Kite x Is x Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a short one but I just had the urge to write it a little while ago while I was trying to fall asleep. Really it just started with the idea of Gon kneading Kite's shirt and went from there. Anyway, please enjoy!

Kite sat partially reclined, holding Gon on his chest. Gon had just finished nursing so he was dozing off. He had his ear against Kite’s chest and was sucking his thumb and kneading Kite’s shirt with his free hand.

Kite was feeling pretty relaxed and ready to fall asleep himself and Gon's soft breathing didn't hurt. He needed to get up and move to his and Ging's bed but it was hard to get up and move when the baby who kept you up most of last night was finally drifting off.

Gon usually slept reasonably well but had been very fussy the previous night and kept waking up whining. Of course Gon always seemed well rested in spite of this behavior but his parents weren't so lucky. Ging had looked pretty exhausted when he left this morning to run some errands too.

They were staying with Mito and Abe on Whale Island and Mito had been so much more of a blessing than Kite would have expected. She hadn't seemed supportive when he had first met her with Ging and even less so when Kite transitioned but she seemed to have come around. Kite was deeply grateful that she was willing to breastfeed Gon in his stead. It was hard not being able to nurse the baby he had carried but Mito was kind enough to immediately hand over Gon to Kite as soon as he was done nursing so he would feel attached to his mother.

Kite stroked his fingers gently through Gon's hair. He already had a pretty good amount of it, dark like his father's. Gon looked so much like Ging. Kite supposed that Gon's eyes could have been from either of them but he couldn't deny he wished Gon looked a little more like him.

He was just starting to doze off when he heard the door open and he caught Ging’s scent. He managed to get his eyes open and when Ging came into the room, Kite gave him a sleepy smile.

“Is he asleep?” Ging asked, tone hushed.

“Seems to be,” Kite said.

Gon stopped sucking his thumb to turn his head the other way and Ging and Kite could faintly hear what sounded like sniffing as though Gon was responding to Ging’s scent.

"Or maybe not," Kite amended.

Ging gently stroked the side of Gon's head. “Looks like he's got your sense of smell,” he said.

Kite just smiled. He was feeling too tired and relaxed to make much conversation.

“Well, let's get the two of you to bed,” Ging said, helping Kite up.

When they managed to get settled into bed, Kite kissed Gon's forehead and said, “I love our baby, Ging.”

Ging grinned and said, “Why wouldn't you? He's just like his mother, my handsome husband.”

“Come here,” Kite murmured. “I can't reach to kiss you with Gon here.”

Ging leaned over to accommodate the kiss. When he pulled back he asked seriously, “You're sure you want to go by mother? It doesn't bother you?”

“Well, it saves the trouble of figuring out which dad he's looking for or who's dad and who's papa or something,” Kite said. “And besides, I carried him. I'm his mother and I'm proud of that. Having carried Gon doesn't invalidate me as a man.”

Ging just nodded in acknowledgment. Nothing more needed to be said.

Ging looked down at Gon and smiled. “Every time I look at him, it makes me think of you,” he said. “And it makes me think of how if I hadn't met you in that sewer how different my life would be.”

Kite chuckled. “You know, if you talked this sweetly to other people, you might be more popular.”

“Why should I? I'm in love with you, not them. There's no point in my just throwing around stuff like that,” Ging said defensively.

Kite reached out his arm and touched Ging's cheek. It was warm; he must have been blushing.

“I'm sorry I teased you,” Kite said with a soft smile. “Let's get some rest before our little, personal sun wakes up.”

“Personal sun is right! He's so warm all the time!” Ging agreed.

Kite chuckled again and nodded.

“But yeah, let's try and get some sleep,” Ging said.

He entwined his fingers with Kite’s so they were holding hands. “I love you both,” he murmured.

“We love you too,” Kite whispered back.

And as if backing up Kite’s claim of love, Gon actually let them get several hours of sleep in a row that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos or commenting! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, please come say hi on tumblr some time! I'm patch-of-shore (and I also have a link to my ko-fi on my tumblr if you're feeling particularly appreciative of my work :3 )


End file.
